


A Little Bird Caged

by CasterShell



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Body Hair, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Rape, Graphic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Scent Kink, Sexual Violence, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterShell/pseuds/CasterShell
Summary: What happened at Fort Koyasan before Taka arrived?  What happened while Jin was unconscious?  How did Jin change in to his ronin attire?  The answers are not pleasant.  Ryuzo knows exactly what happened, it was his plan after all.This is what occurs after Jin gets knocked out, as told from Ryuzo's perspective.Story preview:Jin was captured. Ryuzo had done it.  While Jin was looking determined and betrayed all over again with the light of fury burning in his eyes like hot coals, Ryuzo had nodded calmly and just like that Jin crumpled to the ground.And now... if his old friend could survive blunt force trauma to the skull, he'd be allowed to live.Ryuzo hoped the Khan would keep his word."Alright men," Ryuzo stepped forward and crouched down to pull Jin's swords from his uwa-obi, "Get him stripped."
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai, Khotun Khan/Ryuzo, Khotun Khan/Ryuzo/Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	A Little Bird Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xanzs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanzs/gifts).



> Please read the tags. This is seriously non-con, bad ending, hurt no comfort stuff. This is not a happy fic, this is not a hopeful fic.
> 
> Additional Warnings: there is some sex negative language at the end of the fic where concubines are referred to in a derogatory manner. There are oblique references to scat/feces but nothing is explicitly stated. There is a brief reference to necrophilia (Ryuzo is worried Jin might die) but nothing happens.
> 
> Please let me know if I have missed a tag or mis-tagged anything.

Jin was captured. Ryuzo had done it. While Jin was looking determined and betrayed all over again with the light of fury burning in his eyes like hot coals, Ryuzo had nodded calmly to Kanetomo and just like that Jin crumpled to the ground. 

Ryuzo worried for Jin, just a little, being knocked unconscious wasn’t good for anyone, and there were more than enough people that didn’t wake up after a bow to the head. But, more importantly, their plan had worked. Ryuzo had been right. Jin had been so focused on him he hadn’t noticed Kanetomo lurking behind the gate, or any of the men hiding in the rest of the fort’s buildings because Jin had flown, straight as an arrow, to Ryuzo. And now… if his old friend could survive blunt force trauma to the skull, he’d be allowed to live.

The Khan had promised. If Ryuzo could capture Jin, ‘the samurai can live,’ Khotun had made that proclamation on the battements of castle Shimura. It had been only the two of them on that cold and windy day, they’d had no witnesses.

Ryuzo hoped the Khan would keep his word.

Ryuzo looked down at the crumpled form of his friend. Jin was breathing. It was hard to see under the armor, but it was there, the slow and steady rise and fall of Jin’s chest.

Ryuzo got a closer look at the armor now. It was less frightening now that he was certain he wasn’t seeing a ghost. When he’d first seen Jin open the gate and walk through it his heart had jumped into his throat at the sight. Ryuzo had sworn it was Kazumasa Sakai, back from the dead to kill him for his betrayal. And then Jin’s voice had called out from under the Sakai clan helmet and maedate crest. Ryuzo shook his head to break himself out of his thoughts. There was no time for jumping at shadows. 

His men that had been lurking out of the way were now rushing to aid their fallen comrades in the courtyard. Ryuzo hoped most of them had taken his advice to ‘play dead’ at the lightest blow and there hadn’t been too many Straw Hat Ronin killed. He could mostly trust his men to follow orders and not avenge their brethren despite grief at losing a comrade, after all they were working with the Mongols who’d slaughtered half their number now. Ryuzo only hoped the Mongols didn’t hold grudges, or could at least be kept in check by the Khan, otherwise Jin being alive now would be for nothing. 

Jin was defenseless at his feet, unable to stop anyone from taking vengeance or whatever else they wanted from him. Jin would never understand… could never understand why Ryuzo had done what he did… but he hoped that by getting Khotun Khan to spare Jin Ryuzo would have time to at least explain himself. To try and make this right. 

“Alright men,” Ryuzo stepped forward and crouched down to pull Jin’s swords from his uwa-obi, “Get him stripped.” Tomotsugu, Kiyochika, and Kanetomo dragged Jin up and began removing his helmet and untying all the armor pieces; kusazuri and sode plates, the dou chest piece, kote and suneate arm and shin guards, everything came off until Jin was in nothing but a shitagi undershirt and hakama pants. Ryuzo untied Jin’s waraji sandals himself. He took the opportunity to lean forward over the unconscious samurai and turn Jin’s head, checking his jugular pulse to make sure their prey was still alive. If he also paused to check the bruise on the back of Jin’s head and feel for blood swelling under the skin his men didn’t notice or comment. There was no swelling and Jin’s pulse was strong and steady so Ryuzo breathed deeply in relief. It was done. Jin was captured. His plan had worked. 

Ryuzo was tempted in that moment. Strongly. To take Jin and run. To tell his men enough was enough and let’s get out of here. Except that would be foolish. They were fed with the Khan. They were fed _by_ the Khan. They were no longer truly loyal to Ryuzo, if they ever had been. He was less than a figurehead now. He was the Khan’s lapdog. It was his nature he supposed, always the second to someone more powerful. Someone who could break him without a second thought like Jin had nearly done at Lord Nagao’s tournament; like the Khan had done outside the gates of castle Shimura…

Ryuzo shuddered. The Khan had agreed to let Jin live. Why? What would the price be for this kindness… what did he want from Jin… what did he want from-

“Ryuzo.” Khotun Khan’s voice carried across the fort’s open yard even when he didn’t raise it. The man hardly ever had to, everyone respected him and was deferentially silent when he was around. Ryuzo felt the Khan’s shadow fall over him, like a cold west wind blowing in with winter, his laugh sent ice down Ryuzo’s spine. “Good work ronin,” he congratulated Ryuzo, “You finally captured him.”

Ryuzo stood and looked down at Jin’s unconscious form. His men had stepped back and left to go tend to the Straw Hat’s wounded. Jin was soft, vulnerable and unprotected in his silk under armor garments. Ryuzo’s concern wouldn’t protect Jin, if anything it might endanger him, but still he had to ask, “Are you going to kill him?”

Khotun laid a heavy hand on Ryuzo’s shoulder, Ryuzo had to brace himself as one knee threatened to buckle under the weight. The bastard had done that deliberately to throw him off balance. Ryuzo tried not to glare up at the warlord. Khotun Khan rumbled amusedly, “No… I can turn him. He will be a sharp blade against Shimura.”

‘Lord Shimura’ Ryuzo automatically mentally corrected, but bit his traitorous tongue to prevent saying it aloud.

“Don’t you want your friend alive Ryuzo?” Khotun shook Ryuzo’s shoulder slightly, “Didn’t you ask for this?”

Ryuzo took a steadying breath and turned to fully face the mountain of a man that was the Mongol’s leader, “Of course Khotun Khan. Thank you.” Ryuzo bowed slightly, the Khan’s hand still maintaining its grip on his shoulder.

Khotun let go and knelt down himself at Jin’s side. He turned Jin’s head much as Ryuzo had done himself. He was inspecting Jin, opening his mouth to check his teeth, checking he wasn’t bleeding from the ears. The Khan rolled Jin’s head like a ragdoll to highlight the lines of his neck and the stubble that had grown long enough to be soft to the touch. “He’s quite handsome.” The Khan purred, “I can see why you have feelings for him.”

Ryuzo went stiff with shock. “I don’t,” he protested. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, if he wasn’t careful the Khan might… Ryuzo slowed his breathing but cursed himself for speaking too fast.

Khotun stood, dropping Jin like a bale of rice. “Don’t lie to me whelp. I wanted this man dead. You convinced me otherwise,” Khotun growled.

Ryuzo winced at the sound of Jin’s head hitting the ground again.

Khotun let one hand rest calmly on the hilt of his sword, his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smirked, “Prove how much you want him, or maybe I will send his uncle his head in a box.”

“Don’t- please.” Ryuzo began to demand then corrected himself to begging. He stepped forward and fell down to his knees in front of Jin’s prone form. When Khotun had dropped him Jin’s body had twisted; that angle would be hurting his knees and back if he was awake. Ryuzo didn’t know what to do… what the Khan wanted him to do… to keep Jin alive. Would he have to kill more innocents again? Ryuzo felt sick.

Khotun dropped down next to him and Ryuzo had to restrain himself from flinging his body protectively over Jin. Such a display would accomplish nothing. But Ryuzo wished he had when Khotun Khan grabbed Jin by one limp arm and lifted him up. The Khan stood and threw the samurai over his shoulder like he weighed nothing, he carried Jin like a freshly butchered deer. Khotun turned to look back at Ryuzo, and like the obedient dog he was Ryuzo followed. He was incapable of doing anything else, his eyes never left Jin’s motionless body as he trailed the Khan towards the fort’s main building.

When they reached the doors Khotun turned to his men. “Don’t disturb us,” he said matter of factly and carried Jin inside the empty barracks with Ryuzo in silent tow.

What else could Ryuzo do? He had to go with them. He was too terrified to leave Jin alone. Not that he’d be able to stop the Khan from killing Jin, but at least Jin wouldn’t have to die alone. And if Ryuzo kept doing what the Khan said… maybe Jin wouldn’t die at all. The Khan did seem to have plans for him.

Inside the building, the samurais’ sleeping quarters judging by the plentiful tatami mats, Khotun Khan dropped Jin again. Thankfully this time on the tatami mats so his landing wasn’t too hard. But Ryuzo still winced at the distance Jin fell. The Khan was not a short man. Despite the soft landing Jin’s neck still wrenched at an odd angle. Ryuzo was on his knees adjusting Jin’s neck before he even knew what he was doing. Years spent with Jin at the Sakai estate meant Ryuzo also wanted to yell at the Khan to take off his boots before getting on the tatami, but this wasn’t his home, or Jin’s; what did it matter if the floors and beds got ruined. 

Ryuzo continued adjusting the limp body before him, getting Jin’s limbs in to somewhat comfortable positions that wouldn’t strain his shoulders, knees, or hips. Ryuzo paused, he hadn’t been ordered to move Jin. He was playing a dangerous game. Ryuzo froze and looked up at Khotun Khan, awaiting orders from the warlord looming above him.

“Keep going,” the Khan said. He nodded at Jin’s prone body for emphasis.

Ryuzo swallowed heavily. He opened his mouth but couldn’t articulate his question. Did Khotun Kahn mean… then he noticed the Khan palming his cock though his pants. 

‘No…’ Ryuzo thought, ‘he couldn’t mean-’

“Get to it sell sword,” Khotun said, still standing over both of them. Ruzo had never felt so small in full armor before. Not facing down Jin at lord Nagao’s tournament, not in any of his battles against bandits, or pirates, or Mongols. But now, he felt more than naked even though he was fully clothed.

“I…” Ryuzo began and paused. This felt wrong. He couldn’t deny in the deepest part of his heat that this was something he wanted. Of course he and Jin had fooled about when they were younger, all young men did, but… they’d grown apart over the years. That part of their life was behind them. And Jin wouldn’t be awake to take part in this. And worse… Ryuzo doubted the Khan would let him stop at mere fooling around.

“Do you need help?” Khotun crouched down on Jin’s other side, letting his hand and some of his weight rest on Jin’s chest before he grabbed the edge of Jin’s shitagi and yanked it open. “I could take him first,” the Khan suggested with a casual drawl that didn’t sound at all like the threat he intended it to be.

“No!-” so it was to be that then. “-lord Khotun Khan,” Ryuzo added the title in vain attempt to not worsen the situation, “I’ll… please, let me.” He managed to choke out while avoiding eye contact with both the Khan and Jin’s closed unconscious eyes.

“Show me how much you want him Ryuzo.” Khotun leaned forward so his hot breath was blowing against Ryuzo’s ear and making him shiver.

Ryuzo could have laughed hysterically at his body’s response but he felt that would be a deadly mistake. He wasn’t sure which of them Khan was more interested in; himself or Jin. Maybe the man didn’t care, or much more likely, he just liked having power… watching others suffer.

Ryuzo bit back his feelings and tried to stop his hands and breath from shaking.

He started by slipping Jin’s shitagi more open, the other half of it coming loose from the waist of his hakama easily. The fabric fell away, silk slipped off the smooth skin of Jin’s abdomen and flapped open to reveal his sparsely haired chest. Ryuzo didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was an apology, or maybe he was a pervert who couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and gave Jin’s sleeping lips a gentle kiss. 

Of course Jin didn’t respond. His lips remained still and soft but, thank the gods, warm and alive. Ryuzo could almost swear he felt Jin’s pulse if he pressed against those lips just right. But he could also feel the Khan’s hot stare burning a hole in his back. Ruzo raised his head and ran his hands down the soft smooth skin of Jin’s cheeks, stopping to give the depressed and twisting scar that marked the left cheek the love and attention it deserved, Ryuzo remembered the exact fight that had earned Jin that scar. Then Ruzo slid his hand further down and let his fingers rake gently through the growing stubble on Jin’s jawline, dragging up and down a few times before he rested the length of his palm against the curve of Jin’s neck.

‘Thank you gods,’ again, Jin’s pulse was stable; Ryuzo let out a shuddering breath of relief and tried to get himself under control again. If he was lucky the Khan would think it was desire and not simple relief he wouldn’t have to fuck his best friend’s corpse. Ryuzo let his hands run further downward, pushing the top of the shitagi off Jin’s shoulders and exposing the firm muscles of his upper arms. Sakai clan colors suited him, dull gold and darkest black; they were a contrast to his silky soft skin, a compliment to his dark wiry hair. 

Ryuzo massaged the muscles of those strong arms briefly before letting his hands dip to Jin’s underarms to card through the coarse hairs there, then glide slowly down the hard planes of the sides of his chest and up on to soft pectoral muscles. Ryuzo rubbed a finger over one dark brown nipple, then the other, then both at once. His thumbs played with the hardening nubs as he splayed the rest of his fingers across that beautiful unscarred chest. Ryuzo let himself settle and enjoy it for a few moments; the bone deep relief at feeling Jin breathe. 

Ryuzo imagined the joy he would have taken in teasing Jin at how hard and pebbly those sensitive nipples got if this had been happening when they were still friends. That would never happen now. Ryuzo had to bite back tears at that thought. He couldn’t let Khotun see. He dropped his face to Jin’s chest, to one of his nipples, and began to suck, and nip, and bite with his lips and teeth while his hands spread apart, one to massage over the muscles and fat of Jin’s stomach and the other to card through the long hair on his head. Jin didn’t respond. As Ryuzo continued to torture the nub in mouth he brushed back loose strands from Jin’s forehead to behind his ear. He let his hand slide further and further south on Jin’s stomach, fingertips brushing the waistband of his pants. 

Khotun Khan was humming appreciatively so Ryuzo kept up his show, moaning a bit to show how much effort he was putting in to the display. Ryuzo moved forward, leaning across Jin’s unresponsive body. He gave Jin’s other nipple the same attention he showed to the first and brought his fingers down from Jin’s head to keep the wet abandoned one hard and at attention. Ryuzo kept his free hand pushing at and under Jin’s pants. He only stopped when he felt calloused knuckles brush against his own.

Ryuzo turned and looked up in shock. Khotun Kahn was undoing the himo tie himself. He stopped having gotten the knot free to order:

“Get him stripped ronin.”

Ryuzo paused. Confused and ashamed. ‘Strip him…’ the words felt so dirty.

“I want him to know what happened. We found his horse,” the Khan explained, “We’ll change him in to your cloths.”

Ryuzo shivered, ice slithered down his spine again. “How did you know I gave him my…”

“Your style clothes. I want him to know he was naked before us.” Khotun hummed and sat back clearly plotting something, “You gave him your own to wear though…”

That the Khan was thinking along those lines made Ryuzo’s stomach twist in uncomfortable knots.

Khotun again palmed his dick through his pants. Ryuzo could see the outline of it, the man was well endowed. “Before I get bored Ryuzo,” He threatened, giving no direction, only the implied order for Ryuzo to do something more to Jin.

Ryuzo abandoned Jin’s chest and moved to slip the silk fabric away from Jin’s sides. He slipped his hands under Jin and lifted his friend upwards to slide the fabric out of the way. Slowly, sensually, trying to make a show of it he pushed Jin’s arms up. Ryuzo ran his face along Jin’s chest and armpit, breathing in Jin’s scent, before he licked a stripe up Jin’s arm. Ryuzo pushed the sleeves up as he licked, the fabric sliding out of the way beneath his hands revealed more and more of Jin’s soft skin. 

Ryuzo wanted to close his eyes and curse at the irony of having Jin once more beneath him, despite the cruelty of this scenario, he had missed this. The smell of Jin, hot and heavy with his own sweat after a battle; Ryuzo had huffed in that smell and gotten an erection while Jin had laughed and called him gross, despite that Jin had still let Ryuzo sniff him every time after they sparred and jerked each other off. Ryuzo bit down softly over one of the scars that crossed Jin’s arms, from a stray training blow or actual combat Ryuzo couldn’t remember, there were too many and it was all from so long ago. 

Ryuzo finally had Jin’s arms fully bared and he was off balance nipping at the inside of Jin’s elbow while leaning over his friend’s unmoving form. His hands at Jin’s wrists were met by others. It was the Khan. Khotnun Khan was also leaning down over Jin and biting at his neck. Ryuzo almost winced when he saw taunt skin being pulled painfully back between teeth, that would hurt, and yet Jin remained asleep despite it all. Khotun rose and put all his weight on his hands, crushing Ryuzo’s own, grasping Jin’s wrists under him. Khotun leaned forward and the pressure on Ryuzo’s hands became too great, he jerked them away and Khotun swiftly and deftly twisted and wrapped the shitagi fabric around and between Jin’s wrists to trap them in a thick black silk knot. 

Jin Sakai… bound by his family armor. By the fabric and its legacy. It was almost too poetic. Especially because, as always, Ryuzo was the cause of his current troubles.

Ryuzo took a few shaking breaths to steady himself. The Khan must have thought it was at the bondage displayed before him because he yanked possessively at Jin’s bound wrists, showing how he could jerk and move the limp samurai by his outstretched arms. Then he sat level with Jin’s shoulder and pinned Jin’s hands down with only one of his own on the fabric knot. He gestured with the other for Ryuzo to continue stripping his former best friend. 

Ryuzo reluctantly moved away, shuffling down Jin’s body to settle between his legs and finished undoing Jin’s pants, letting the fabric fall free. He slipped the hakama off, revealing the smooth hairless skin of Jin’s inner thighs, the scar on his knee from when they were children, the wiry hair of his shins, and then uncovering the soft skin of his ankles and feet. Jin had never had to run barefoot. He’d always had on tabi socks with his waraji sandals, the smooth skin on the undersides of his feet were firm from walking, riding, and training as he had, but they were still the delicate and pampered feet of a nobleman. Ryuzo pressed a kiss to the sole of each one before letting Jin’s legs fall splayed around him and throwing the pants aside to fall in a crumpled heap just beyond the tatamis.

Ryuzo was glad it was the Sakai armor they’d tripped off Jin. He wasn’t sure he would have survived stripping his own borrowed cloths from his friend’s limp body. Jin’s naked, bare, defenseless body; chest and abdomen unnaturally smooth, limbs crossed by minor scars, face marked by that beautiful curling scar from when they’d been young and thought they were invincible against the other village boys. Ryuzo wanted to kiss it again, so he did. There was no one to stop him. Khotun Khan wanted a show.

Ryuzo leaned forward, between Jin’s legs, and allowed himself to press down against Jin’s body. The heat of it rose in to him. He kissed that scar, then moved to Jin shut eyelids, nose, and lips. Not a single response came from the form below him. Jin’s cock lay flaccid and soft against Ryuzo’s own growing erection. Damn. Molesting his best friend like this shouldn’t be getting him off and yet... Here he was, with a foreign warlord over his head judging him on how well he was raping the island’s only hope. Ryuzo bit down on Jin’s lips and sucked, pulling blood in to them, getting them swollen and plump with his attentions. He wished Jin would move, react, give some sign of life other than regular breathing and that strong steady pulse. 

Ryuzo went back to Jin’s cheek, rubbing his nose over the scar then licking over it, rubbing their foreheads and noses together he whispered quietly, “Jin…Jin.” He was panting out the name between kisses. If only Jin was awake, Ryuzo would feel better knowing Jin could recover from that blow… now his worry was building with every nip and suck not responded to. 

Then again… if Jin was awake he’d hate him. More than Ryuzo hated himself. He didn’t want Jin to think ill of him, or rather, more ill.

‘It doesn’t have to be like this,’ Ryuzo had said. _Please run away with me. Let’s go back to how things were, you and me against Tsushima, against everyone._ Was what he’d meant.

‘Yes it does,’ Jin couldn’t go back. He was too much the samurai lord. He had to keep peasants like Ryuzo in their place, even if he had to break Ryuzos arm… or his heart to do it. 

Ryuzo sighed. He was going soft again. He couldn’t keep it up under these circumstances, and he doubted that would satisfy the Khan. But if Ryuzo didn’t… then Khotun Khan would… Ryuzo sat back and sighed. Jin lay, naked and spread before him, prepared like a feast. A fundoshi and bound wrists the only parts of him covered. With everything Ryuzo’d done, and everything he was and had become. Jin would never let him have this awake. Ryuzo swallowed down his guilt and shame. 

Ryuzo lowered himself over his friend again, licking a stripe from navel to chest. Jin tasted of sweat and himself, hot and salty. He smelled of the dust of his road, and his horse, and the blood of his enemies; Ryuzo inhaled, searching for Jin somewhere under everything else. 

Ryuzo took one hand and lazily rubbed at Jin’s flaccid length under soft fundoshi fabric, rolling the short soft shaft between his fingers and grinding Jin’s testicles back and forth with the heel of his palm. Then he twisted his hand, cupping everything and hooking his finger up behind Jin’s balls to squish them forward in to one warm package. He rubbed the whole bundle up and down. Maybe, slowly, he was getting a response. Even unconscious Jin’s body was responding to base stimulus. Like a mechanism, like an animal, _this_ didn’t need logic. 

To get a better grip on Jin Ryuzo slowly unwrapped the fundoshi, letting his fingers press in to the soft skin of Jin’s hips, the crease between hip bone and belly, the soft dip just above the bulk of his pubes. Ryuzo freed the fabric and let it slither out of the way. Jin was bare but for his bonds, and Ryuzo was free to bring more life to Jin’s hardening member; slowly rubbing that soft skin against the hardening core of his shaft, letting the foreskin glide lazily over and away from the head with each stroke.

Ryuzo found himself slowly rutting against Jin’s thigh, he didn’t know when he started doing that but it felt good; as good as Jin would feel if he was awake for this… and it wasn’t Ryuzo doing this to him… and he actually wanted it. Ryuzo let himself breath in the moment, like he breathed in Jin’s scent. It was like home. It was almost alright.

“Get on with it,” Khotun Khan broke Ryuzo out of the moment.

“What?” Ryuzo gasped out, breath ragged despite not having exerted himself much. He froze, hips pausing, pressing himself in to the heat of Jin’s leg.

The Khan stood. 

Ryuzo remained frozen. What was he going to do? Had Ryuzo failed? Had he just gotten them both killed? 

Khotun Khan walked to the open window of the barracks and called out something in Mongolian. Ryuzo couldn’t move. He stopped molesting Jin and just gripped him by the shoulder, as if he could somehow shake his friend awake if they needed to run.

Only a few moments later a Mongol soldier came in to the building and passed a double fist sized jar to the Khan. The soldier could see everything: Jin lying naked, exposed, and hard, with Ryuzo atop him. And the man turned and walked out as if he didn’t care. How anyone could see Jin naked and be unmoved Ryuzo didn’t know. What had that soldier seen, what had he done on behalf of his warlord that seeing a prisoner, if he was honest with himself that’s what Ryuzo was, a glorified prisoner, being forced to rape another prisoner was nothing remarkable and didn’t get so much as raised brow. 

Ryuzo felt filthy, and glad he was still fully clothed or otherwise he’d have been trying to gather what scraps he could around himself to cover his shame. Ryuzo flushed with shame anyway, heat rising from his core to his cheeks. The Mongol soldier must have seen it. The tent in Ryuzo’s hakama.

Slightly less tense now that he knew the Khan wasn’t ordering their deaths Ryuzo let his hand rake down Jin’s chest to his hip, red scratches bloomed in his fingers’ wake. Ryuzo slowly carded his hand through the hairs running from below Jin’s navel to around the base of his cock, he tangled his fingers in the pubes and rubbed, enjoying the catch and tug. It calmed him and seemed… less likely to inspire the Khan’s wrath than something less intimate like petting Jin’s hair.

Khotun Khan let the open clay jar fall beside Ryuzo’s knee. It was full of a thick oily lard like grease. Ryuzo dipped a finger in tentatively. It was creamy and slick and melted on contact with the heat of his skin. Mongol lube was strange. It was nothing like the vegetable oil or seaweed agar gel he was used to. As Ryuzo played with the slippery lube in one hand he lost track of time, fondling Jin with the other.

“You can prepare him or I’ll take him.” Khotun threatened, his voice low and growling. He was deadly serious. 

As much as Ryuzo hated to do this to Jin, it would be… kinder… if it was him than the Khan. He would be gentler than the Khan, he at least cared about Jin, even if his feeling weren’t reciprocated. Ryuzo scooped out a generous lump of the cream and lifted one of Jin’s legs to better expose his hole. Between the muscular globes of his ass was Ryuzo’s target, tightly puckered even in sleep, or rather unconsciousness. Guilt gnawed at Ryuzo’s gut, but what choice did he have. He rubbed the cream generously around Jin’s opening and then slowly, carefully pushed one finger in. Just a bit at first, then he pulled out and swept around the skin and hair surrounding Jin’s asshole to gather more lube. He dove in a bit further this time. Wriggling his finger deeper in to Jin’s unresisting heat. 

It must not have been comfortable because Jin’s cock had gone soft again. With Ryuzo’s other hand occupied holding up Jin’s leg to better access his asshole Ryuzo couldn’t pay attention to Jin’s cock and work him open enough to accept the inevitable fucking. Jin’s once proud member had shrunk and wilted, going from arousing and impressive to cute and almost dainty. 

Ryuzo sighed as he worked a second finger in, he remembered when they’d been young and in lust and fooling around. He’d take Jin in to his mouth in that flaccid state and suck and suckle until Jin was at full hardness and they’d rub off on each other and in each other’s hands. He’d even tried a few times to take all of Jin in, soft cock and balls combined, though he’d never succeeded. 

With two fingers fully in and pressing deep within Jin Ryuzo removed them to get more lube out of the jar, not caring that he was contaminating the supply. That was the Khan’s problem, not his. Ryuzo resumed working the fresh lube deep within Jin’s hole. It went from thick buttery cream to slick slippery liquid with Jin’s body heat, gliding inside and melting, and frothing around his opening as Ryuzo thrust his fingers in and out.

Ryuzo’s brow furrowed with determination and other unnamed emotions. He had to make this good for Jin too. Ryuzo twisted his hand, bringing the pads of his fingers up to rub that sensitive spot he knew would be there. It had been a while, since he’d done this to someone else, but the muscle memory came back quickly. Ryuzo found the round bump and teased it relentlessly; brushing his fingers over it, catching it on inwards and outwards thrusts, pressing down and rubbing with his hand held still. Jin remained flaccid but there was a small amount of milky clear fluid beading at his slit, Ryuzo could see it glistening tucked within the loose cavern of Jin’s foreskin. 

Ryuzo gathered yet more lube and greased the way for a third finger. He continued attacking Jin’s prostate until the bead of precome that had gathered fell, catching in the edge of Jin’s foreskin and growing to a small pool as more dripped out to join it. Ryuzo wanted to bend down and lick it up, taste the bitter salty fluid one more time… but that might give the Khan ideas Ryuzo didn’t want to imagine. Like having Ryuzo’s mouth and throat fucked while he was forced to rape Jin. 

Ryuzo continued his work until the lip of skin surrounding Jin’s tip couldn’t hold its cache of precome anymore and leaked a thin sticky stand down to his belly. Jin was asleep still, or rather unconscious, but Ryuzo could hear soft moans deep in his throat as Ryuzo tormented his deepest places. Ryuzo didn’t know what he wanted more in this moment, when the world narrowed to him and Jin and bringing Jin pleasure: to have Jin awaken so he could hear that voice cry out and know his friend would recover from the blow to the head, or for Jin to stay asleep so Ryuzo could pretend Jin wanted him for just a little while longer.

Ryuzo picked up the pace, three fingers rapidly petting that smooth bean hidden deep within Jin, as he rocked and jerked his wrist in a frantic rhythm like he was jerking his own dick. The force of Ryuzo’s hand thrusting made Jin’s dick bounce and bob in circles, spreading the strand of precome along his belly and pubes like spider silk. Ryuzo could feel the faint fluttering of Jin’s muscles against the base of his fingers as Jin tried vainly to clamp down against the intrusion. Or perhaps it was in pleasure. 

Jin struggled weakly despite his unconsciousness, breath hitching and arms trembling. 

If Ryuzo continued, maybe, just maybe, he could make Jin come.

“If you don’t take him I will,” Khotun threatened to hurry Ryuzo along.

Ryuzo froze his hand, then took it out and wiped the worst of the mess on the back of Jin’s thigh. There was more than lube there; Jin hadn’t prepared himself for anal, he’d prepared himself to kill Ryuzo.

Ryuzo looked up at the Khan, as if seeing the barbarian that ordered him around would change what he had said, or what he would force Ryuzo to do. The Khan was standing over them both, his pants front lowered, his cock jutting out. It was big, red, and thick, with veins prominent on its length. His arousal was substantial and intimidating, just like the rest of the man it was attached to. Ryuzo felt a twinge of self-consciousness staring up at it. He couldn’t compare to that, his cock was only average, _he_ was only average in every way. Ryuzo bowed his head in defeat. 

He couldn’t let that monster shove his monster cock in Jin… not without more prep, more prep he wasn’t being given time for. And with no time that meant-

Ryuzo shifted and wriggled out of his hakama pants taking his himo with it, his kimono top fell free and open with no ties to hold it. He grabbed a thick handful of the creamy lube and fisted it over himself. The slick wet feeling got him hard even though by all rights this situation should have him as soft as Jin was. It felt so good, that smooth glide of his own hand over heated rigid flesh. Ryuzo shifted his position so he was on top of Jin, angling himself between Jin’s legs, kneeing Jin’s thighs out and up. Ryuzo settled in to his place, letting Jin’s flaccid legs ride up and over his own bent thighs. 

Ryuzo sighed, Jin’s stomach was so warm beneath him. Jin’s cock was soft and hot and still slowly dripping precome and smearing it on both their stomachs. Ryuzo paused with his cockhead at Jin’s entrance. He took a hand and flipped out the sides of his open kimono, he could give them a little privacy that way. He could pretend they were back in Omi village, pretend that Jin asked him for this, that Jin had said ‘Ryuzo, please, take me. Show me what it feels like.’ If that could happen now Ryuzo would feel less like a monster, fucking his friend against his will. But if Jin was awake to speak he’d never stand for this, not under these or any other circumstances.

Ryuzo ran his lube slicked hand up Jin’s body, caressing to his neck before dragging it back down. Leaving an oily trail down Jin’s chest and belly to his cock Ryuzo rubbed over him once again, soothingly, to apologize for what he was about to do. Ryuzo took hold of himself, and thrust in.

Slowly. He had to go slowly. Jin was unconscious and couldn’t push back to open himself and make this any easier. It was all on Ryuzo, pressing his cockhead in past that ring of tight fluttery muscle, then slowly inching his way deeper with short shallow thrusts. His breaths were panting, sharp and ragged.

Jin was tight. His inner walls were catching and dragging against Ryuzo with every move, delicious pressure and wet slickness rolling his foreskin and caressing his shaft, squeezing down the soft skin of his dick and gliding it over the hard core. Ryuzo moaned when he was finally fully seated. His balls rested flush against Jin’s hot ass. 

Ryuo hitched Jin’s hips upwards and ground further in, getting a deep as possible; seeking to take everything he could from Jin. Ryuzo moaned again, he couldn’t help himself. Not when his lover… ‘ex-lover’ he corrected himself, his friend and would-be master if not for Ryuzo’s own damned stubborn pride… was so warm and welcoming of Ryuzo’s cock invading his most private space. They fit together. Perfectly. Ryuzo could almost cry at the perfection of their union. They could have had this, they could have been doing this, all this time, for all these years if not for Ryuzo’s own foolish pride.

After Lord Nagao’s tournament… if he just hadn’t-

Ryuzo’s arms crumpled and he fell on top of Jin, his arms wrapped protectively around Jin’s head, his fingers buried themselves in Jin’s hair, his face fell to the crook of Jin’s neck. Ryuzo carded his fingers through Jin’s hair like he’d wanted to earlier and felt a weak gasp against his ear, but still Jin didn’t stir from his slumber, his concerning unconsciousness. Ryuzo let his head drop further, pressing his forehead against stubble, resting his lips against Jin’s pulse, and began to openly sob. 

He couldn’t do this.

He felt himself softening. He let his body still, buried in Jin’s achingly hot warmth.

The Khan moved, Ryuzo could feel his grip on Jin’s bound hands shift. 

Ryuzo’s kimono was being lifted up and out of the way. He continued sobbing, he couldn’t stop. Ryuzo could feel the Khan’s breath blowing against his side as he looked under the raised kimono, Ryuzo could feel the Khan’s harsh knuckles rubbing against his belly as he grabbed and jerked Jin off briskly. Jin’s entire flaccid cock fit within the Kan’s clenched fist. The rough knuckles kept scratching against Ryuzo’s stomach, it would have felt better if he was actually punching Ryuzo. This was much worse. The Khan pulled his head back, letting the kimono fabric fall back down, that was somehow even worse, now he was looming over Ryuzo as he kept jerked Jin off below him. Ryuzo could feel the Khan’s hot breath against his ear.

“Ryuzo, why are you crying? Haven’t I given you everything you wanted?” Khotun Khan purred, his breath hot and wet against Ruzo’s skin and making him shiver.

“I can’t,” Ryuzo sobbed out, the words were ripped from his throat by the weight of the Khan’s presence against him. “Not like this. I…” Ryuzo choked on a sob. He couldn’t say it.

“You love him,” Khotun Khan said.

Ryuzo looked up at the Khan with tears streaking down his cheeks and nose to catch in and wet his beard. The enemy general had read him like a book, played him like a shamisen. Ryuzo couldn’t speak, he could do nothing but nod numbly as tears continued to fall cold and salty against his overheated skin.

“Then let me,” The Khan said. His words were soft and gentle, his tone consoling. But his hands were firm and rough as they ripped Ryuzo back and shoved him down on the tatami next to Jin. Ryuzo yelped at the sensation of being jerked so suddenly out of Jin’s soft heat.

‘No, no!’ he wanted to beg. But he knew begging would achieve nothing, so he laid silently with one hand tentatively touching Jin’s side.

The Khan assumed Ryuzo’s previous position and perverted it. He took Jin’s splayed legs and shoved them up by the soft skin under his knees, folding Jin over and in half, lifting his ass and putting his stretched and abused hole on display as the Khan rose above him like a hawk ready to strike. 

Ryuzo looked up with fear then glanced over to Jin’s still sleeping face. Jin looked so peaceful. Ryuzo knew the moment penetration occurred because Jin’s brows wrinkled and his face creased with pain even in unconsciousness. Jin’s mouth opened in a breathless gasp though he still didn’t wake. Ryuzo clutched at Jin’s chest, as if that would change anything, and looked above them both. 

Khotun Khan had buried his cock in Jin, hilting himself in one go. Now he was thrusting hard, drawing almost fully out and shoving his entire length in again with each harsh move. The Khan adjusted himself, rising up and crouching over Jin to put more force behind his fucking. His thrusts were so harsh Ryuzo could hear them; that cruel slapping of the Khan’s balls and body against Jin’s ass. Ryuzo could see Jin’s cock bouncing with the force of it, soft, flopping, and still dripping like a faucet as he was shoved and flexed with the force of the Khan’s pounding thrusts.

“Hold him still,” Khotun ordered.

Ryuzo looked up at Khotun. The warlord’s face was creased with effort and his eyes wrinkled from concentration and pleasure.

Impatient, Khotun let go of one of Jin’s legs for half a moment to drag Ryuzo’s hand up to pin Jin’s in place. Then the Khan forced Jin’s leg to flex further, touching it to Jin’s shoulder, shoving Jin’s hips higher and bringing his cock closer to his face.

Ryuzo closed his eyes and held Jin as close as he could while stretched along his side. Jin’s cock could leak on both their faces from this new position. Jin’s knees bounced against the floor above his shoulders as the Khan endeavored to somehow fold him even further over using only the force of his thrusting to defile the samurai as deeply as possible. Ryuzo could feel Jin’s entire body being shifted on the tatami from the force of the Khan’s hips. He was pounding into Jin, folding Jin so far over his precome splashed against Ryuzo’s cheek as each new jolt shook a few drops free, forcing unconscious grunts from Jin’s lips by the sheer brutality of his fucking alone. 

It was disgusting. Ryuzo was disgusting. This was his fault. Ryuzo had suggested the ‘capture Jin alive’ plan. Death would have been kinder than this. Kinder than this relentless unfeeling fucking. And… worst of all, watching his friend be defiled was making him hard again. Jin would hate him. Jin would see his face afterwards and accusingly say-

“Ryuzo?” Jin’s voice sounded tentative and laced with pain.

Ryuzo’s eyes snapped open. Jin was awake, Jin was alive! Jin’s deep dark brown eyes stared in to Ryuzo’s own, wide and confused, moist and glittering. Ryuzo had loved that expression on him before, but not now, not like this.

Jin’s face creased with pain as he rapidly realized what was going on. Reality and awareness settled on Jin, diving into him as rapidly as the Khan’s cock. Jin began yelling then, screaming despite most of his air being punched from his chest with every brutal thrust from the Khan.

“Ouch! Stop! No! Get off me-”

“Shut him up.” Khotun Khan ordered, He didn’t pause his movements while talking, just continued pounding himself deep in to Jin.

Jin was in agony, his ass must be so tight around the Khan who hadn’t stuttered at all in his thrusting. 

And there was nothing Ryuzo could do to stop it. He’d come too far, and fallen too low. There was only one thing he could do. The only thing that might save Jin. Follow orders. 

Ryuzo ‘shut him up.’

Ryuzo rolled further on his side, shoving one of Jin’s legs up and squeezing underneath it, between Khotun’s arms and Jin’s heated feverish body. He slammed his mouth over Jin’s, trying to muffle the screams. Swallowing down the pain. 

Jin nearly bit him then, teeth clashed against teeth. Ryuzo had to give up his grip on Jin’s side and wrists to grab his hair in one hand and his chin in the other, forcing Jin’s jaws shut so Ryuzo could suck and bite at Jin’s lips without risk of losing his own to vicious teeth. Jin whined and grunted with fury at first. Ryuzo intensified his efforts with open mouthed kisses and licking at what he could reach, sucking Jin’s lower lip entirely in to his mouth and nipping at it, tugging it sharply before letting go.

Jin had shut up. 

Ryuzo looked down at that swollen, split, bleeding lip, and at the eyes above it leaking with betrayal and hurt. Ryuzo’s hands still clamped Jin’s jaws shut and prevented the worst of his shouting. Ryuzo leaned down to whisper in Jin’s ear, “Just go with it Jin. You can’t escape, so… try and like it.”

Ryuzo let up on Jin’s hair to grab his wrists before Jin could do something stupid like try and bring them down on him or the Khan, that would end poorly. 

With his head somewhat freed Jin opened his mouth to protest, argue, or scream again, but Ryuzo was faster. 

Ryuzo shoved his face down and forced his tongue deep within Jin’s mouth, struggling to lick at the back of Jin’s throat. Ryuzo jerked Jin’s face wildly by his Jaw as he tried to make love to Jin’s mouth the way he’d been unable to do to his ass. He needed to keep Jin distracted and off focus, it would lessen the pain of the Khan’s violation. Or at least Ryuzo hoped so.

When he was forced to pull back for breath Ryuzo looked down at Jin’s face, he was simply crying, a grown man, a samurai lord, reduced to silent tears by his own rape. Ryuzo couldn’t cry anymore. He didn’t deserve it. He’d caused this. And worst of all... kissing Jin, even and especially while another man fucked in to him, had made Ryuzo rock hard again. Jin must be able to feel Ryuzo’s erection against his side. Ryuzo made sure he did, grinding his naked cock and hips against the upwards curve of Jin’s side, wedging his knee under Jin’s back to keep Jin folded up while the Khan stood over them both and fucked downwards. Ryuzo stared down at his ruined friend while rutting against him.

Khotun Khan interrupted his thoughts, “My little bird is sad.” The Khan ripped his dick out of Jin’s asshole in one swift motion and kicked Ryuzo away as he dropped Jin’s legs.

Jin did cry out at that sensation, one brief agonized shout before he resumed his quiet sobbing and curled in on himself as much as he was able given Ryuzo held his arms outstretched by bound and pinned wrists. Khotun gripped Jin’s chin to turn his head about again, examining his captive once more now that he was awake. Khotun smiled at whatever he saw in Jin’s pained expression. Khotun Khan let go and Jin rolled into a near fetal position, bowing his face to his knees and whimpering.

“Maybe he’d like it if the man who loved him would try again?” Khotun said, his words designed to cut like a sword despite his amiable tone. The Khan dragged Ryuzo up and away from Jin by his bare hips, fingers gripping hard enough they’d be sure to bruise. 

Ryuzo whined and gave a weak attempt at squirming, but ultimately accomplished nothing, the Khan’s grip was steady and strong holding Ryuzo up like he weighed nothing. Ryuzo was positioned atop Jin. He had to use his shaking arms to keep his chest off his friend as Khotun kicked and shoved Jin flat on his back and spread his legs wide once more. The Khan dropped Ryuzo and the jolt made his arms give out. He collapsed forward on to Jin, his erection bouncing off Jin’s thighs and coming to rest against the crease of Jin’s ass.

“Make it entertaining and I might not fuck him again.” Khotun chuckled moved near Jin’ head so he could trap Jin’s wrists once more. Jin hadn’t even tried to lift them. 

Ryuzo picked himself up by putting his weight on Jin’s shoulders. Ryuzo’s body was still shaking with exertion and some other horrible feeling that twisted his gut as he looked down at Jin. Now that the fucking had stopped Jin wasn’t screaming, or crying. He wasn’t trying to escape. Jin was defeated and resigned, reduced to sniffling and holding his eyes closed as if that could stop anything that was about to happen. As if not seeing it would make it less real.

“Jin.” Ryuzo didn’t know why he said his friend’s name; why he though asking for permission would make this any different.

Jin didn’t open his eyes. His shut eyes creased further closed. He slowly shook his head. “No,” he whispered.

Ryuzo shook his own head in the negative, though Jin wasn’t looking and couldn’t see. He released Jin’s shoulders. Ryuzo balanced himself with one hand on Jin’s abused gut and prepared himself with a few brisk strokes and what was left in the Khan’s lube jar.

Jin must have felt that; Ryuzo’s hand jerking himself off so close to his abused ass. Jin’s eyes were open and he was staring at Ryuzo’s face, looking for something, begging for something.

“Ryuzo, please don’t,” Jin was looking truly frightened now.

“He’s already had you once little bird,” Khotun Khan said, tone soothing but with a wicked grin as he watched Jins face fall. The Khan was a master manipulator, playing Ryuzo and Jin against each other.

Ryuzo didn’t know what he could say or do to make this alright. He lined his cock up with Jin’s entrance. Jin’s hole was wet and leaking, Ryuzo didn’t look down to see if it was lube or blood or something else. Ryuzo grabbed another handful of the cream lube to completely drench himself and help slick the way. This didn’t have to be awful, or more awful than it already was.

“Jin,” Ryuzo said. He needed to say something, something that could make this some semblance of alright. “I love you.”

Ryuzo thrust forward, he was able to glide right in thanks to the lube and the Khan’s prior frantic fucking leaving Jin loose and practically gaping. Jin yelled at the intrusion nonetheless. Despite the protest Ryuzo sank in without resistance all the way to the base of his cock. 

Jin had tried to grip down, Ryuzo could feel Jin’s body tensing with pain, but it was ineffective. Jin’s asshole had been thoroughly ruined and he could only put up a token resistance as Ryuzo drew out and sank back in, doing his best to push the lube and himself deeper.

Ryuzo leaned down to kiss Jin, like a lover would. If he closed his eyes he could almost imaging Jin’s whispered pained ‘No’s meant ‘no don’t stop’, and his ‘Please’s were ‘please keep going’s. So that’s what Ryuzo did; he fucked Jin harder, pulling almost all the way out and shoving home. It sounded wet, the slap of skin on skin and the sound of lube squelching in Jin’s abused bowels as Ryuzo stirred everything with his fucking. 

Ryuzo could almost convince himself Jin wanted him, if he wanted to completely lie to himself. He had to if he was going to be able to finish. Ryuzo dropped his head to Jin’s mouth once more, silencing Jin’s quiet begging with a kiss. It worked but Ryuzo could tell, could feel in the tense lines of Jin’s body, Jin didn’t want this. Ryuzo dropped his head again to the side of Jin’s neck, and when his lips brushed over Jin’s pulse point he sucked.

Jin gasped at that, with pleasure for once. Ryuzo remembered what a sensitive neck Jin always had. He’d been able to shut Jin up and distract him from anything with a huffed breath or a quick lick to his neck, and Jin had never been able to hold back a whine at the sensation. It had made for interesting lessons under Lord Shimura. It was time to abuse that knowledge. Ryuzo sucked and licked as much as he could, trying to bring Jin some pleasure. Ryuzo even stopped fucking Jin, just letting himself sit deep within Jin, pressing them together as he mauled Jin’s sensitive neck. 

Jin responded like Ryuzo knew he would. Though Jin was pinned between the Khan’s hands and Ryuzos cock he writhed. Even with Ryuzo’s full body weight pinning him in place Jin struggled to move, but not to get away. Jin panted out inarticulate gasps and yelps and moans of pleasure as Ryuzo worked over his neck. Jin even let out a whine that became a squeak when Ryuzo gripped his cock. 

It was just like old times, except now Ryuzo had his cock inside Jin’s ass like he’d always wanted.

Ryuzo distracted himself from things that could never be and the horror of what was by redoubling his efforts on Jin’s hypersensitive neck, sucking and biting marks then soothing the tender skin with laps of his tongue to lick away the pain.

Apparently seeing their captured samurai in ecstasy wasn’t enough for the Khan. He wanted to see Jin wrecked with harsh fucking more then pleasure.

Khotun Khan released Jin’s bound hands. Jin brought his clenched fists up and instead of bringing them down hard on Ryuzo’s head he shoved his arms over and around Ryuzo’s neck, trying to grip Ryuzo and hold him close despite Jin’s hands being entrapped in silk folds. Ryuzo didn’t know what was going to happen next. He feared for Jin. He should have feared for himself.

Ryuzo yelped, his head jerking up from Jin’s neck when he felt thick cream slide between his own crack. He tried to turn, frantic, to see what Khotun Khan was doing. He couldn’t be-

Khotun shoved Ryuzo down by the shoulders, pressing him against and over Jin. The Khan had a wicked grin on his face.

“If you won’t fuck him proper, I’ll make you,” he threatened. Khotun lined up his cock, still damp from his previous activities, and shoved fully in to Ryuzo with no prep.

Ryuzo’s scream was louder than any of Jin’s had been. He felt Jin further tense under him and hug him closer. Ryuzo let his head fall forwards, dropping it to Jin’s neck. Ryuzo huffed and grunted with the pain of being driven in to, it felt like he was being torn apart with a burning rod. He was in pain. He needed not to scream. Ryuzo bit down on Jin’s sensitive skin to muffle his own agony.

Now it was Jin screaming instead. Jin screamed as his neck was chewed raw and bloody, screamed as the force of the Khan’s thrusts shoved Ryuzo roughly into Jin’s ass. 

The Kahn thrusts became harder, harsher, and he actually let out his first grunt of effort as he shoved Ryuzo ever deeper in to Jin. The Khan pulled out, the tenseness of Ryuzo’s unprepared asshole gripped down on and dragged him back with Khotun’s cock. 

Ryuzo moaned at it, the painful sensation at his backside as it felt like his intestines were being pulled out, and the wonderful warm wet sensation at his front as he was dragged out of Jin’s slick ass. Everything burned, Ryuzo’s pleasure and pain combined until he couldn’t tell which was which as he was left hanging between two men like a boar on a spit.

Then Khotun shoved in hard, and Ryuzo was thrust forward once again. In to that warm welcoming suffusing heat of a man who didn’t want him, forced there by the brutality of a man who didn’t care about him. It was too much. Too much sensation both emotional and physical and Ryuzo could only pant out ragged gasps to keep from shouting. What good would shouting do other than giving the Khan what he wanted to hear. 

Ryuzo could hear Jin panting below him, their breaths were in synch with the forced thrusting. Ryuzo looked down, brown eyes met brown eyes, both full of concern and fear and pain. Ryuzo had to close his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see pity from the man he was raping. Jin shifted his entrapped hands a little further down to hold Ryuzo to him by his shoulders. Jin pressed Ryuzo’s skin against his own. Ryuzo resumed his thrusting as best he could. There was nothing else he could do when Khotun Khan was drilling into him anyway at a punishing pace.

The only saving grace Ryuzo had was Khotun Khan came quickly from the tightness of his unprepared ass. Ryuzo could feel it as it happened. There was the searing raw pain and friction inside his ass that suddenly stung like sparks burning inside him when Khotun’s hips shuddered and stuttered as the Khan drove himself as deep as possible in Ryuzo. He could hear the Khan groaning above him.

Apparently, the Khan hadn’t finished completely. He slapped Ryuzo’s ass with one wet sticky palm, like Ryuzo was a horse, and pulled himself out. 

Ryuzo choked back embarrassment and panted with relief at being freed. His muscles gave out and he fell over Jin. The air against his raw hole felt like ice, burning his abused skin. 

The Khan hunched over them both, looming, and Ryuzo heard the ominous sound of flesh on flesh. The Khan must have been fisting himself. That was indeed what that sound had been, it was confirmed when Ryuzo saw spurting strands of white land on Jin’s face. Ryuzo felt Khotun straddling him, standing over his shoulders, pinning Ryuzo down tighter against Jin as he knelt to finish his completion. 

Ryuzo felt a small relief that it had all fallen on Jin, aside from the little he could feel cooling against his skin as it leaked out of his ass. He’d never let Jin or anyone else come on his face, he wasn’t going to start now. Ryuzo still had some shred of pride, frayed as it was after all this. 

Jin went limp below him when the Khan’s come hit his face, utterly defeated. Ryuzo looked down and then noticed his own hairs that had come loose with his exertions were dripping more come down on to Jin’s already defiled face. The Khan hadn’t just hit Jin. 

Damn.

The man came buckets, and it had been all over Ryuzo as well. That thought, that mix of embarrassment and jealousy and another man’s come, that final breaching of his limits was all it took for Ryuzo to give up. His body curled tightly and he came in Jin’s ass, Ryuzo’s last frayed strand of pride snapped like overspun thread. 

Jin must have felt that. Ryuzo signed with contentment and exhaustion. Something at some point must have felt good for Jin, that or Jin’s body overcame his rational mind. Ryuzo knew that because he could feel the hot wet puddle of Jin’s seed sticking both their guts together. That sensation alone made his cock twitch and pulse once more, pushing the last of his orgasm deep within Jin’s already soaked and leaking hole. Ryuzo buried his face against Jin’s chest, then went limp and let himself sag flat and exhausted atop his old friend. 

The Khan sat back, surveying his conquest. Jin was numb and defeated, flat on his back and pinned by Ryuzo’s weight, fully splayed but for his bound arms. Ryuzo could do nothing but lay there, heavy and spent on top of Jin. He really should move off of Jin, let him breath freely, but Ryuzo lacked the strength and willpower to do so.

Khotun hummed pleasantly and nudged Jin’s shoulder with his still booted foot. Jin looked upwards at that, his eyes rolled farther than his head could so Jin look his captor in the eyes. The Khan must have liked what he saw in that expression because he chuckled and kicked Ryuzo’s shoulder. Khotun Khan remained sitting casually but his boot kept shoving and forced Ryuzo out from between Jin’s arms, then pushed him to be laying on his back next to Jin. 

Ryuzo winced and Jin gasped when Ryuzo was pulled out his ass by the Khan. Ryuzo felt one last spurt of come squeeze out his dick from the clench of Jin’s hole as he was ripped from it. From his position, pinned to the ground by the Khan’s boot, Ryuzo tried to give a look of resentment; but whatever he managed must have been ruined by his come soaked hair sticking to his face. 

The Khan laughed at Ryuzo’s meager display of resistance. These two prisoners were no threat.

Ryuzo and Jin lay there on the ruined tatamis, covered in semen that was cooling on their faces and stomachs and asses. Ryuzo put one hand protectively across Jin, still trying to glare at the Khan, and still coming across as amusing more than anything if the smug grin the Khan gave his little display was anything to go by. Ryuzo was afraid of what would happen next, but for now he needed rest. He was bone weary and exhausted, and most disgustingly of all he was sated. 

Khotun Khan didn’t take his eyes off them, either enjoying the display of his power or trying to see if they’d gather the resolve to try anything. Ryuzo didn’t know which. Ryuzo couldn’t care. His body and nerves were too raw. Jin’s body had been too abused. Together, they were only able to lay there numbly and breath raggedly in the aftermath. They made quite the pair, Ryuzo thought bitterly.

Khotun stood then, towering over Jin and Ryuzo once more. Somewhere Ryuzo found the strength to flip himself over and kneel protectively over Jin. Ryuzo’s hands rested on the tatami near Jin’s chest and shoulder as he watched the Khan warily. Jin must have been watching Ryuzo for some unknown cue because he brought his bound hands to Ryuzo’s chest, and pressed reassuringly against his sternum. Jin was silently signaling they were together in this. Ryuzo wasn’t naïve enough to pretend he’d been forgiven.

Before the Khan could comment on the display or say what he’d planned next he was interrupted by the creak of the barracks’ wooden door.

It was the Mongol soldier who’d brought the oil. He again didn’t flinch at seeing the two come soaked naked Japanese men at his leader’s feet. His nose didn’t wrinkle at the reek of sex and sweat that permeated the room. He only delivered his report, short and professional, as trained. 

“Khotun Khan, we’ve captured a peasant as you ordered.” The soldier bowed and left the room. He didn’t stare, he barely glanced at Jin and Ryuzo. 

It was as if Jin and Ryuzo weren’t trained swordsmen, as if they weren’t threats. As if they were nothing of interest at all, just objects to be used, concubines for their leader. Ryuzo could feel a low snarl starting in his throat at the indignity of it.

Jin’s hands pressed harder, digging in to Ryuzo’s ribs despite the cushioning silk. But the word Jin said wasn’t some platitude to comfort or calm Ryuzo.

“Taka…” Jin whispered, his voice quiet and hoarse. 

Ryuzo looked down at his former friend, though he really had no right to even that title after what he’d done to Jin. Jin’s eyes were wide in terror and staring at nothing. Ryuzo glanced up at the Khan. Had he heard Jin’s exclamation? If he had, would it change whatever sick plan he’d already twisted Ryuzo’s ‘Let Jin live’ plot into?

The Khan bent over and grabbed Ryuzo by the collar of his Kimono, he dragging Ryuzo up to a standing position. Ryuzo had to flail his feet to not step on Jin as he was dragged over and away from the tatamis. Khotun lifted further so Ryuzo’s full weight was dangling from his outfit by the fabric digging against his underarms. The Khan could hold him high with ease. 

Ryuzo hated feeling so weak, being held up like a kitten by its scruff so easily only amplified that feeling. Khotun Khan was tall, and broad, and strong and well fed. And Ryuzo was less than helpless in his grasp. Khotun must have liked the wince of pain that crossed Ryuzo’s face as his entire body weight fell on to the kimono's seams and he dangled at eye level with the Khan, several centimeters off the ground. It must have matched whatever sadism he had planned next. The Khan smirked as he stared in to Ryuzo’s pained eyes.

All the Khan said was, “Good.” His grin widened as he looked down at Jin, “Very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed the story. A shoutout to user xanzs for inspiring this fic with their comment mentioning Khan/Ryuzo/Jin.  
> This is pretty much the only canon compliant way I can see that pairing going down. I wish I could make them all live happily ever after, but that’s not going to happen in this fic. Maybe sometime somewhere in an AU they can have a nice consensual three-way, but not in canon.
> 
> Notes on terms used:  
> Maedate: the front crest of the helmet.  
> Uwa-obi: the belt used for a samurai's swords and other objects. These were typically made of a sturdy plant fiber like hemp.  
> Himo: the ties used to tie the hakama in place. Also the term used in general for ties for clothing.  
> Tatami: tatami mats in the Kamakura era were used more as beds and seating/resting areas by samurai and nobility. Only later were they used as actual flooring.  
> I used a lot of terms for the armor, the wikipedia article defines everything: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_armour  
> This image is a good overview: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_armour#/media/File:Japanese_Armour_Diagram_by_Wendelin_Boeheim.jpg
> 
> Bonus note:  
> Per in-game lore deer were considered sacred on Tsushima and were NOT to be hunted. Jin being carried like a slaughtered deer should be read with that additional context. I was too proud of putting that refence in this fic so I'm calling it out in the end notes. :)
> 
> This work has not been beta read. If you notice any glaring grammar or spelling issues please let me know.
> 
> I think this is a one shot for now… but I could possibly be persuaded to continue this little plot if people enjoyed it ;)


End file.
